


Twin Journeys

by pandoricasbox113



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoricasbox113/pseuds/pandoricasbox113
Summary: I originally posted this on fanfiction.net, but it's here!Izzy and Melanie Martinez are twins. They also happen to be very enthusiastic Whovians. What adventures await them when the Doctor shows up on their doorstep, and how long can they keep their secret?





	1. Bingeing and Ringtones

It was the night after finals, and it was time for two twin sisters sharing a room to settle down and start watching Doctor Who.

"You've got the popcorn, right?"

"Yeah, I've got the popcorn, have you got all the merch?"

"Yup! So, Izzy, which episode shall we start with?"

Izzy responded, "I don't know, Melanie. How about...all of them?"

Both of the twins giggled.

"New Who?"

"Marathon?"

"Yup!"

They popped the first DVD into the disc player and settled down for a long night of Doctor Who.

* * *

The two twins had just finished season one when they heard it. A sound that could only be described as a housekey rubbing up against a piano string. Izzy and Melanie exchanged a glance.

"That was your phone, wasn't it?" Izzy asked.

"Probably. I'll check," Melanie responded. But, as she looked over at the side-table next to the couch, she noticed that her phone didn't have any notifications on it. "Uhm, Izz, my phone doesn't have any notifications on it."

"Couldn't've been mine. I changed my ringtone so we'd stop confusing our phones," she explained.

The twins slowly turned towards each other. After exchanging a knowing glance, they sprinted towards the window, not caring what they knocked over. Outside, in the park across the street, a few leaves stirred. As the sound grew louder and louder, the bright light of a thousand stars began to shine in one spot. Slowly, the glowing outline of a box started to form. Izzy and Melanie stared out the window in awe; as the impossibly blue box materialized, they got to see it in all its splendor. The TARDIS.


	2. Packing for Travel

Izzy and Melanie stared at the box in the park below.

Izzy started, "Mel...get the suitcases and ALL of the DVD's! I'll convince the Doctor, whichever one he is, to stay long enough for you to get to the TARDIS."

Melanie gulped and practically shook with excitement. "See ya there!" She ran off to pack.

Izzy changed out of her pajamas, threw on her favorite sweatshirt, grabbed her phone, and ran outside.

* * *

She practically blazed down her dorm's stairwell, leaving behind a very confused looking classmate, but she didn't care. She practically bounded outside and sprinted at full speed across the street, not even caring to look for any cars. It _was_ 1 in the morning, after all.

_I am _not _missing this!_

She skidded into the blue box, landing against the side with a _thump_. All of a sudden, a slightly dazed man opened the door.

"See? I told you I could land her properly, Donna!"

A shout came in reply, "I wouldn't call that _properly_, spaceman! I almost passed out when you sent the TARDIS flying in a downward spiral!"

"Oi! It wasn't that bad-" the Doctor stopped and noticed the very frazzled looking college student who had just gotten up next to the TARDIS.

"Oh! Hello, would you mind telling us where we are?" The Doctor tried to make the situation look as if something like this happened every day.

"Um- Orlando. Florida," Izzy stuttered.

The Doctor tilted his head a bit. "Tell me, um, what was your name?"

"Izzy."

"Right. Izzy. Nice name. Why are you shaking so much? If I hadn't known a better word I'd say you're _nervous_."

Izzy realized that she was probably trembling. "It's um... because it's cold...?" She finished lamely.

And it was at that point, Mel walked out of the building behind Izzy and ran over with a backpack. "Oh, my, gosh. It's _you_!" she squealed.

The Doctor looked even more confused than he already was.

Izzy cast a glance at her sister. "Oh, that's my twin sister Melanie," she told the Doctor.

Melanie shut her mouth, which had been agape the whole time.

The Doctor looked at them both. "Right. Hello, Melanie–"

The Cloister Bell could be heard coming from somewhere in the TARDIS.

"–oooh! Sorry! I have to go! Nice meeting you both!" The Doctor dashed off and shut the door behind him.

The twins looked at each other in excitement.

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Wait! We're coming too!" Izzy shouted after him, pushing the door open and pulling Melanie inside just as the TARDIS took off.


	3. Entering the TARDIS

Once Melanie, Izzy, and their backpack were safely inside, the twins slumped up against the door in a collective sigh of relief. Without warning, the TARDIS started to shake and crash. The twins exchanged a glance and lunged for the nearest handrail. Izzy and Melanie squeezed their eyes shut as the Doctor frantically pushed buttons and flipped levers.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" They could hear the Doctor shout.

Donna screeched in reply, "YOU DON'T THINK I BLOODY KNOW THAT, SPACEMAN?!"

The Doctor ignored her. "MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE WE CRASHING?! YOU'D ALMOST THINK WE'D LANDED IN ANOTHER PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" he yelled over the noise of stuff crashing all around them.

All of a sudden, the lights went dead, and the shaking and crashing stopped. Using each other as support, Izzy and Melanie shakily got up.

"Are you okay, Donna?" The Doctor's estuary English accent could be heard through the silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay, _spaceman_," came Donna's reply.

Melanie spoke up too. "We're okay too, If anyone asked."

They heard a thump and a few bits of metal clanking against each other. "What? How'd you get on the TARDIS?" The Doctor ran up to the source of the noise.

"We walked through the doors, like any sensible person would." Izzy responded. _Good. I'm actually able to clearly talk to him now. Getting a grip._

"Ahhh, OH, you're the twins I met!" the Doctor slapped a palm on his forehead. "How did you two know to come to the TARDIS when it landed? Normally people don't even notice, but you two came running!"

Melanie's grip on Izzy's hand tightened. She held her breath, silently hoping that Izzy would come up with an explanation instead of telling the Doctor about the show.

Izzy felt her sister squeeze her hand. Getting the meaning of what that meant, she gave her sister a silent nod; not that she'd see it, but just because. "We heard a weird noise, and with all the aliens and stuff, we thought one had finally landed in the states. We got...excited," she told the Doctor.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Okay! Right then! I can turn on the emergency backup lights by reversing the auxiliary feedback loops and re-initialising the command structure!" The Doctor's shoes could be heard thumping up to the TARDIS console, following be the whirring noise of the sonic screwdriver.

"What?" was all Donna could say before some lights came on, casting a dim yellow glow into the console room.

Izzy and Melanie looked around in absolute awe. This place was so much _bigger_ in real life!

"Right then! Power! And as a bonus, we're back in our home universe!"

Izzy silently gasped. _Parallel universes! So that's how any of this could possibly be real! Didn't someone say once that there were infinite parallel universes, so logically that should include fictional ones?! OH, we are GOOD!_

* * *

Melanie glanced over at her twin, who seemed to be having an "a-ha!" moment. After a quick moment of indecision she walked over to the Doctor, who was at that moment tinkering with some stuff under the TARDIS console.

"Anything I could help out with?" she asked.

"Er, no, not much right now. But, I'm quite surprised at how well you're taking all of this in. Usually everyone stares around in awe and says, _it's bigger on the inside,_" the Doctor replied.

Melanie smiled, thinking about Clara saying _it's smaller on the outside_. "I can't imagine the amount of times you have that conversation. One day you'll get so tired of hearing that that you'll just say, 'Why don't you call it, '_smaller on the outside_' then! It means the same thing!"

The Doctor chuckled under the console. "That's actually a great idea-"

The conversation was interrupted by a cascade of sparks coming from the top of the console. Everyone besides the Doctor jumped a bit, startled by the sudden light show.

"HA!" The Doctor shouted. "Got'cha!"

Donna looked at him questioningly from across the room. "What did you do this time?"

"I rerouted a few wires and leads in the dematerialisation circuit, don't worry I have a spare, so we'd end up at..." he got up and ran to the doors, "Cardiff Bay!"

With a flourish, the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors revealing the dazzlingly blue sky outside. "Which happens to be right on top of a rift in time and space that can boost the power in the TARDIS!"

Izzy, having finally regained her bearings, walked up to the others and said, "So, anyone up for some fish and chips while we're here? I'm starving!"


	4. Chips and Donna

The Doctor stayed behind while Donna and the twins got fish and chips because he "didn't do domestics". The conversation topics during that time ranged from the Doctor's many weird habits to Donna asking about Izzy and Melanie's universe.

"I mean, the Doctor and I didn't really get to stay so can you at least tell me what it's like?" she queried.

All the while, Izzy and Melanie had to act like they didn't know anything about the Doctor or the universe that they happened to be in (Melanie would point out later that they did a pretty bad job at it).

* * *

They were completely stuffed by the time that Donna, Izzy, and Melanie got back to the TARDIS.

When they opened the doors, the Doctor turned his head to look at them and said, "I thought you'd be back soon! Thanks for leaving me here for so long, really gave me a bit of time to tinker with the TARDIS."

"Oh, I thought you didn't want to come because you _don't do domestics..._Yeah, sorry about that, we just had some _really_ good conversations at the table," Izzy apologized.

As Melanie stepped into the TARDIS, she asked the Doctor, "So...where to next?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach for a little downtime, but seeing that we have two new companions aboard the TARDIS maybe we could go somewhere more exciting," the Doctor replied with a shrug.

A few awkward moments passed. Everyone looked at the Doctor expectantly, like he was going to say that they were going somewhere, but of course he was oblivious. All of a sudden, the Doctor burst out, "Isn't anybody going to ask to go someplace? We've been sitting here for well over thirty seconds now and nobody's said a word!"

"That's because _we don't know any places besides on Earth, _Spaceman_," _Donna spoke to the Doctor like she was talking to a toddler.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Right. Izzy, Melanie, do either of you like books?"

"Sure I gue-"

"Great, then it's settled! We're going to the Library!"

And without further ado, the Doctor whisked them off in the TARDIS to the Library just because he couldn't take staying in one spot for too long.


	5. Private Conversations

As the TARDIS hummed and whirred and made other TARDIS-ey noises, Izzy glanced at Melanie. "Mel, could we talk in private?"

"Sure," she turned towards the Doctor and yelled, "We'll be right back!"

The Doctor, who was flipping levers and pressing buttons, replied with "Okay, don't be too long!"

Izzy and Melanie ran off to a side room that the TARDIS had conveniently provided. _Better get used to that_, Izzy thought.

Once they were sure that the Doctor and Donna couldn't hear, Melanie started the conversation.

"Izz, you _do_ realize that we're going to the Library, right? THE Library?"

"Yeah, Mel. I've been giving it some thought on how we could save River so the Doctor isn't super sad for like the next thousand years. I think that if we tell the Doctor that there are Vashta Nerada-"

Melanie cut her off, knowing where this was going. "Are you _insane?! _It's like the number one rule to _never_ tell TV characters that they're TV characters unless you're _for certain_ that they can handle it, like what they did in that one episode of _Supernatural_! You've thought of a Plan B, right?"

Izzy didn't know much about Supernatural, but she'd heard of that episode, so she nodded. "Okay, okay. Plan B. I actually read a forum about this once on, like, Reddit or something. What if we _cloned_ River like what they did to Martha and have everything play out the way it originally would but plus both of us, and then we download River's conscience that CAL saved into that clone?"

Melanie thought about that for a second.

_Didn't you only need a hair or something like that to clone somebody? _Izzy wondered.

After what seemed like an hour but was in reality only half a second, Melanie reluctantly agreed. "Okay, here's the deal. You came up with the _what_ of our plan, but I'm coming up with the _how_, so hear me out. We can tell River we know what's coming, because she's the type of person to handle stuff like this anyway. Ask for like a hair or something small so that we can tell the Doctor we found it on the ground or something. We'll know for certain that it's hers because her hair is _so_ _darn frizzy!"_

They both had to snicker at that. Melanie had always wanted really curly hair ever since she was little, so they had always made that joke around friends.

After a good giggle at that, Melanie continued. "We'll go back to when the Sontarans were cloning Martha, but we'll get a sample of that green gloop from the thing that they used to clone Martha. _Then_," she took a breath, "we'll clone River so that the clone can store her consciousness."

Izzy looked at her twin, shell-shocked. "Duuuuude, that's like the most specific plan you've ever made in your life! Are you sure it's fool-proof?"

Melanie shrugged. "Well, as Wile E. Coyote has proved many, _many_ times over, no plan is fool-proof. We just have to try."


End file.
